Greneclyf
Greneclyf is a harmonious land of changelings, led by Queen Gytha of Clann Leamhan. The latest of an 800-years-old dynasty, Gytha has adhered to the old philosophies adopted since the times of the First Sharing. These have ensured a peaceful, if monotonous rule. But there is change in the air, and the Queen can sense it approaching fast. Her people are ill-prepared for the oncoming storm, and Greneclyf is in need of new relationships with the continentals. The ponies of the River Coalition should be good allies, but having never met changelings before, Greneclyf must put its best hoof forward... Lore For the past 800 years or so, Greneclyf has been ruled by the Clann Leamhan family, being in power ever since Farbrookian fisherponies stumbled on the island. Currently, the island is headed by kind and loyal Queen Gytha and her Council. History There is no clear or defined tale as to how the Changelings of Greneclyf came upon the isle, but there are recurring themes of seas of ice and a volcanic island acting as a refuge. For one reason or another, Changelings settled Greneclyf and had mostly stayed in isolation, preying upon the sapients of the mainland. These Changelings were much like the ones found in Equus, but they were never as overt as those now serving under the infamous Chrysalis. However, the mainlanders eventually got the upper-hand over them, driving them back to their island, inhibiting their ability to drain the love out of the Griffons and Ponies across the waves. Due to this, the entire population was nearly driven to starvation. This all changed when they had their first contact with Farbrook. After a Farbrookian fishing expedition managed to stumble its way to Greneclyf, finding the starving Queen Dylis, who the chieftain of Farbrook, Fingal, felt sympathy and affection towards her, expressing them freely for Dylis' consumption. Known as the First Sharing, it formed the first stable relationship between the Changelings of Greneclyf and the Ponies of Farbrook. Strong relationships between Changelings and Ponies do exist, but never really turned intimate. Queen Diedre however did try and further her relationship with then-chieftain Albar. Unfortunately for her, she was rebuffed. Even so, these gestures were still remembered as the weaving of the Great Pacts: Four pieces of tapestry worked on both by Pony and Changeling hooves that detail the First Sharing and Frozen Refuge.These would be shared by both countries' houses to continually remind their leaders of their shared history and inextricable friendship and camaraderie towards each other's peoples. Now, Queen Gytha presides over the island of Greneclyf, with Chief Cenhelm leading Farbrook. Realising just how large the world truly is, Gytha convenes with her council. She wishes to present Greneclyf as a loyal friend to all who wish, but these new relationships are entirely dependent on whether or not the Ponies and Griffons wish to give her the time of day. If not, there are many factions who'd rather have the Changelings of Greneclyf for more... unscrupulous purposes. Starting Situation Greneclyf starts off in a bad way in just about every aspect. Horribly outdated tech, near-complete lack of industry, small population, and of course, it being locked on an island, requires Greneclyf to both have a strong marine force, as well as a large and powerful navy in order to escort said force. However, this also works to their favour, as it also requires enemies to naval invade the island, a much more difficult task to do than a direct land invasion. Military Greneclyf starts out with 7k ponypower in the field, making up two divisions, one of which is a six infantry and the other is a three infantry battalion division with only 1/4 of it's equipment fulfilled Threats and Opportunities While you yourself may be very weak, so are all your neighbours. Directly to the south lies Bakara. While only having one division at the start, they have a sizable navy of 13 ships, far surpassing your zero. It's also a part of the River Federation, meaning that early invasion would be near impossible. Waiting for the Fed. to fracture is vital. To the west is your ally, Farbrook. If relation were to ever sour, an invasion could be quite simple. Farbrook starts off with one division, a small pool of ponypower and a very long coastline, of which it's capital lies upon. Distracting Farbrook with an invasion to the north, then striking south could be a viable tactic. After that you have two other non-river federation pony nations of Watertowns and Firtree Villages, both of which are weak. Firtree has quite a few resources tucked away in the countryside, while Watertowns gives you a buff if you annex it, due to its Holy Springs. Finally, you have the rest of the River Federation, rich in resources, industry and land. Taking out the lot of them in one go is going to be very difficult and require lots of buildup. It would be a safer bet to try and snatch up nations in the event that the Federation begins to shatter. If you play your cards right, you'll have access to a large pool of factories and resources, making you a real contender in Griffonian affairs. Handling the Crisis Meet with the Outsiders focus will send a trade offer to Farbrook and all the nations in the River Federation. These offers have a high chance of being accepted. Greneclyf will be at a risk of going into crisis due to the discrimination they face. During the time a series of 4 events with 4 options each will pop up. Picking the right options in each of the 4 events will successfully resolve the crisis. The correct options are *4th option in the 1st event *2nd option in the 2nd event *1st option in the 3rd event *3rd option in the 4th event If a single wrong option was chosen then Greneclyf will go into a crisis. National Focus Technology Politics National Spirits Leaders Staff and Designers Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Materiel Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. ru:Гринклиф Category:Countries